VDay
by misinformation
Summary: What's Valentine's Day? Yami would totally like to know. And Kaiba's gonna tell him. Not really fluff, not really anything. A short five minute read for YOU. Prideshipping ftw, and meta fictional devices used.


V-day

By me!

"Yugi, is tomorrow another one of those special days?"

Yami watched Yugi rummage through the drawers looking for a nonexistent red tank top. Yugi was frantically trying to get all these red and pink items together for an unknown, but apparently urgent reason. Yami vaguely remembered something like it the past year, but since a high schooler's life was filled with constant holidays, it was hard to remember which one it was.

He decided it was between the evergreen tree holiday or the day when everyone wore green. After all, he saw a lot of gifts and a lot of trying to find the same color. Maybe it was Red-Day.

"Yugi…is tomorrow…"

"_Don't bother me right now_. Help me find that red tanktop and red leather pants and red.."

The younger of the two looked up at the mess he had made, running his fingers through his hair. "I need to match with all the girls! I promised them!"

Yugi's eyes wandered to Yami, who stared back innocently at him. An uncomfortable pause spread across the room, as Yugi advanced toward him slowly.

"You ! I was looking for that tanktop for 2 hours!"

He ferociously pounced on the confused Yami who made a desperate attempt to crawl out the door, but Yugi was right on top of him beating him mercilessly.

"Augh…I hate holidays and Yugi's friends.."

Yami managed to stagger out the door with a traces of his jacket clinging to his chest.

--

The next day, Yami was greeted with explosions of red, pink, and girlish screams. Rubbing his eyes and his ears, he prayed that he would make it through the day. Last year was still fresh in his mind from the amount of nasty looks he got for not getting anyone a damn candy cane the last day before break. Being one of the most good looking boys, everyone was pissed at him for not knowing the fundamental rules of gift giving and high school reciprocity. His popularity suffered greatly from his cluelessness on holidays.

Oh, if only someone would just _tell_ him…

He nudged Bakura, who sat behind him.

"Hey what's so special about today again? I forgot…"

Bakura finished etching his name in the desk and lazily looked up.

"A better question is…._Why are you talking to me_?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. He thought they were in this together, since Bakura was just as clueless as he was. The thing was, Bakura didn't particularly care, and used the holidays for his own sadistic games. (Giving everyone vomit flavored jelly beans on Halloween).

"Like you would know anyway," Yami said huffily.

Malik took a seat next to him, also quite apathetic to the onslaught of pink and red colors.

"Morning Malik…do you know what today is?"

Malik turned to him, semi amused and smirking. He shared a glance with Bakura.

"Vagina day," he replied simply.

Several shocked girls and wincing boys later, Yami felt an overwhelming dread as his desk filled up with chocolate and heart shaped boxes and letters. They waited for something that he was supposed to give them, but he had nothing. Maybe he'd stay in for lunch and make last minute presents.

The thing that pissed him off was that Kaiba was getting just as much stuff as he was, but nobody was expecting anything from him in return. Why was Kaiba exempt from the rules?

Kaiba put the chocolates in a large garbage bag and told some random hair cronie to pack 'em up and 'give them to Mokuba'. He thought of contributing to the pile, but he figured Mokuba probably had enough for the day.

"Kaiba…"

Kaiba paused momentarily and looked up.

"Yes? You're cutting into my precious spacing out time,"

"What's this 'valentine's day' and 'being my sweetheart' and 'you + me is fucksy?'"

Yami hated resorting to Kaiba for explanations, but he seemed the most knowledgeable on these things.

"It's another holiday to spend lots of money on, and for girls to cut their wrists for not having a boyfriend…" Kaiba stopped to think for a moment. "And that's also the summary for Christmas," he replied shortly, getting up and packing his books.

Yami moved closer to stop him from walking off.

"What do people do on this day?"

"Most people spend the day with their lovers and eat a vast amount of chocolate. People like Yugi match with a minimum of five other people, and everyone wears red."

"And what do _you_ do on this day?"

"Test my games, invite you over to test my games, emo about my dead parents,"

"What? And _what?_' Yami's eyes widened.

Kaiba smirked. "You're so fun to screw with. No, you complete idiot. I don't have emotions and think about my dead parents. Although I would like you to test out my new game tonight,"

This was customary and familiar territory, and Yami felt relaxed.

"Fine with me, what's it called?" Yami was already packing up and not listening.

"It's called, _I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight_,"

"Sounds like fun! Pick me up at the usual time?" Yami smiled happily.

Kaiba smirked to himself. This would be an interesting night.

"Sure thing,"

--

Just testing out my writing skills. I feel old for doing this --;;


End file.
